Epic memories of a Beast Tamer
by Nightshadowv
Summary: Before Nix became Queen she was a kid. This is a story about the Beast Tamers and their past. Takes place before
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Epic just my Ocs. All chapters will be six hundred to a thousand words. I hope everyone enjoys the story.

* * *

Young Pix looked at the wee babe that was his sister and mused about whether she would become a tamer or not. Since not all held the gift for taming chipmunks and other large rodents like mice, bats and moles which were rare to find.

"Pix darling be careful with Nix she isn't like the chipmunk babies your Da brought home." His mother called from the kitchen.

"I still think I should have gotten one of the babies to care for." Pix said mopping to the rocking chair.

"But you have Nix darling and besides they were found by your cousins Pica and Pico who are two summers older than you dear. " Pix didn't want to admit it but it was true that whoever finds an orphaned nest gets to choose who tends to them.

'Well it wouldn't be right to wish for any of the wild Chipmunks to be orphaned.' He thought as he looked to his sister who seemed to be looking at him.

Ten minutes later Pix watched as his father came in looking a bit disheveled. Pix knew that dinner would soon be served after his father washed up. Pix got up and went to help his mother set the table. After he hooked his baby sister into a highchair and made sure she wouldn't cry for thee few seconds it would take to get the plates. Satisfied he left her to get out the plates and bowls since tonight he knew that his mother was serving up acorn stew.

Completing the task of setting out the spoons and forks he took his seat. While his mother set the food on the table. The rich aromas met Pix's nose making his mouth water in anticipation. The moment he seen his father come out of the wash area he knew that wait would be a short one.

"How was your day dear?" His mother asked as his father took a drink from his cup.

"Well I am helping out Bristle and Hawthorn with tending to their stable area, while their away." This peaked, his mother interest.

"Where will they be off to?" She asked not being at all sly about it.

"Both are visiting the other clans looking for a bride for Greco and Isa a husband. For Hawthorn I think he is looking for a new mount." His father said before eating more acorn stew.

"Da when do you think I could start training my own Chipmunk?" Pix asked before his mother could ask more.

"You will know the time when you come across a nest of your own." This caused Pix to pout and play with his food.

Bed time was one of his favorite times since his father always read him a story about the Beast Tamer's history. But after he was washed up and tucked under the cover ready for the story. It was his mother who came in instead.

"Sorry sweet but you Da, is worn and needs his rest alright." Pix nodded as his mother began one of his favorite tails.

"And so that is why we care for the orphaned Chipmunks. Sweet dreams my strong little tamer." His mother finished to a boy sound asleep boy tucked tight under his covers as she kissed him on his forehead.

His mother crept out of the room and out to see little Nix who was still wide awake. Slowly she picked her up and sat in the rocking chair. Where she sang a soft lullaby that echoed through the small hollow tree. Making her two men rest just a bit lighter as they snuggled deeper into their sleep. She smiled down at her daughter.

"Sweet dreams my little tamer." She said putting the sleeping baby to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Pix had been looking around the nesting stables were all of the chipmunks his Da cared for were kept. He smiled at Acorn an old boy that was his dad's first chipmunk he ever tamed. Pix patted Seedling his mother's mount that had a berry red nose. Next was Windy who was his dad's newest mount.

Pix stopped when he found what he wanted. The saddle for Acorn and the bridle to match. He had put on his riding boots and his older traveling clothes that he like to play in.

Making his way to the older chipmunk he smiled and calmly did the steps his dad showed him. First he held out his hand and waited. When Acorn finally sniffed his hand and pressed his nose to his palm. Pix finally took the next step of putting on the bridle first. It was tricky since Acorn kept pulling away. Stepping back he nodded and looked at his handy work. The saddle sat firmly on his back making him look like more than just any chipmunk.

"Alright Acorn lets go for a run." Pix said hopping up into the saddle.

Acorn happily took off out of the stable and down the tree. At first Pix felt exhilarated as the chipmunk flew down the tree and out around the clearing. When Acorn left the clearing was the moment the boy started to panic. Pulling on the reigns did nothing as the big animal continued to run free. Scared Pix's grip became tighter as Acorn pushed himself on through the forest.

Elma cradled Nix to her as she watched her husband Yew come down the steps. He was looking refreshed after his two weeks working at the Hawthorn and Bristle's nests. His long brown locks had been tamed in to a tail. He wore a simple tunic and pants looking ready to do something at home for a change.

"Where are we going?" Elma asked blushing as she seen that old spark of a teenager in him.

"Well I was thinking that we could have lunch out today while the weather holds out." She had to admit that she liked this idea very much.

"I will find Pix while you get started on lunch. There are some hot cakes in the kitchen for you." Elma said getting up to go look for her troublesome boy.

After checking the neighbors tree homes she went to the stable. There she walked along the rows and found it strange. All of the mounts were there but on a second look around she found Yew's retired chipmunk gone.

'Oh no my boy what have you gotten yourself into?' Elma thought as she raced back up to her husband.

Yew looked at his wife who was looking distraught. "Pix…gone…Acorn…" She blubbered not making slight sense to him.

"He is never going to be a tamer while I am alive!" He yelled as he exited the kitchen.

Pix got tossed from his mount just before the animal had been hit by a rot arrow. Effectively turning the poor animal into nothing but bones. The young boy looked at the two Boggan's as they closed in on him. Backing away in fear Pix fell backwards into a dark hole just as a Leaf men patrol showed up.

Inside the hole he found it warmer than normal. So he followed the tunnel till the warmth got to be too much. There he found a small nest of baby rabbits. Walking closer he found that the area smelled wrong. That is when he noticed the babies were not breathing. He looked at them and began to cry. It was many things but the main one was he missed his parents who would know what had to be done.

It was in this moment that one of the rabbits started to move around. Moving over to the big yet tiny animal he touched its nose. Whispering that everything would be fine now because he would raise it and release it.

Moving back out to the front found that the Boggan's had left making the next step easier. Pix used a call that his father had taught him.

Yew sighed with relief as he heard the tune he had taught his son. Windy moved gracefully through the forest at a high speed. Till the old tamer finally reached his son who was inside of a burrow.

"Da I found a nest of baby rabbits and only one is still living." He called up to him.

Frowning he thought this was too good to be true. "Where is Acorn son?" He called out instead.

"He was shot by a Boggan Da." Pix cried tearing up from the thought of it being his fault that Acorn died.

He knew that the boy would take it hard since Acorn had been a part of the family since before he was born. Yew moved Windy over to a root that stuck out of the ground. He got off tying his mount up before entering the burrow himself.

They worked together and managed to get the weak thing out of the hole and onto the back of Windy. At home Elma had finished up an early supper knowing that her men would be starving when they got home. And right she was as they came in washing up just to inhale everything.

'Well good thing I put up my share before they got in.' She thought as she put Nix in her high chair.

The moon started to rise and knew that the boys would be up late doing something. She fixed up Nix nice in her cradle before going to bed herself.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been over a week since Pix had found the baby rabbit who was now responding well to their care. His father also found out that his son had no intention of taming. Which made him happy since rabbits were a little off to taming efforts? The stables smelled fresh after Pix finished cleaning them out. The young boy wiped the sweat off his face with the front of his shirt. As he walked outside to see his father smiling at him.

"Well done son now then it is time for the rabbit to be released." Yew said touching Pix's shoulder.

"I know Da I made sure to come in early and brush him down one last time to say my goodbyes." Pix said looking like a man instead of the boy he was.

Seedling and Windy were hooked up to a cart that would allow them to carry the rabbit out of the clearing. The chipmunks made their way along the emerald green grass as they moved at a steady pace. Pix sat in the back rubbing the small twitching nose to keep the baby calm while they moved him.

Sun shined down hot and heavy as a warm wind blew through the clearing. Doing nothing for either sweating man. Pix's bright green eyes looked up at the sky watching the hawk that had slowly started to circle the area.

"Da there is a raptor circling." Pix said watching the shadow.

"Pix it will be fine as long as we keep moving at a steady pace." Yew said knowing that is they sped up they would make the hawk dive sooner.

Pix let out a sighing breath as the cool shade of the hide them from the hawks view.

Elma watched as Nix tried her best to stand up. She shook her head as the fact that she only ever tried to move was when the boys left her behind. The wild curls bounced around as she crawled along the floor. Bright green eyes flashing with deamination as she tried to get to the door. But steady hands picked her up and carried her off back the middle of the living room floor. Nix gave a protesting cry as she went crawling along the floor right to the door were she watched her papa and brother leave.

"Nix you're too little to be going outside alone on dangerous adventures." Elma said scooping her daughter up into her arms.

Pix waved goodbye to the rabbit as it wondered along a patch of flowers that other rabbits frequented. Yew yelled for him to get back in the cart. He did this time sitting next to his father. Both of them sat in silence for the longest time until Yew broke it.

"I am proud of you son." Pix looked at his father and smiled a bit.

"Thanks Da I know that I made mistakes but I will listen to you from now on." Pix said feeling that what he said was true.

When they finally stepped into the house the smell of cooking food was strong. Both of them felt their stomachs growl.

"Wash up and you can have a late lunch boys." Elma called to them as she tended to Nix's nappy.

They wasted no time in washing up before getting out plates and bowls. Each dug into the sandwiches and soup like they were getting ready to hibernate. When Elma finished she chuckled at every last dish was cleaned of its contents.

"I see my two growing boys are well fed." Both nodded with a smile on their face. "Well that means you can make dinner tonight." Their smiles faltered as they were never any good at making food.

"Does that include me Ma?" Pix asked.

"Yes sweetie you did eat just as much as you're Da." She said rocking Nix in her arms. "And this is for you dear." Yew took Nix who was looking at him with sparkling green eye.

"What? Where will you be?" He asked holding his daughter at an odd angle.

"I am going over to help with Isa's wedding preparation. Unless you would like to go in my place and help sew the wedding dress." Neither male wanted to help with that so they kept their mouths shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Isa was a pretty little thing that had no skill at all when it came to taming beasts. But she did excel at other things like cooking and sewing. Which every man seemed to find an excuse to get one of her fresh baked pies or cookies. While the women seemed to find a way for her to join in one of the many parties for sewing.

Right now her blue eyes were concentrating on a stitch that was for her wedding gown. So she didn't notice that Elma had arrived late. The other women were helping with covers and table cloths, drapes and other odds and ends for her new home. Many of the items had been almost completed so it was a simple task for the other ladies to finish them.

"I know right." One said.

"To think that Pico would allow Runt to dig there." Another said.

"At least Pica is doing much better with Sunny."

"Oh she is a darling chipmunk and so sweet tempered as well."

They continued to talk as they work. Though else where two very frustrated males were dealing with dinner and a baby.

Pix had been stirring something for his father while watching Nix who was in the living room. He sighed as he stopped to go get Nix who had a thing for crawling towards the front door.

"Da Nix keeps trying to crawl to the door." He said sounding irritated.

Yew thought for a long moment and got out the high chair. After securing her into her seat they went back to work. Nix didn't like this treatment at all and got fussy as she tried to get out. When nothing worked she began to cry and not the sniveling kind either. A full blown lung ear piercing screams that had both of them covering their ears.

"How do we stop her?" Pix asked picking her back up out of the chair.

"Try taking her outside." Yew said having never dealt with anything like this before.

The moment Nix was outside she started to giggle. When Pix thought it was safe to take her back in she started to get red in the face.

"Da she is calm but doesn't want to come in." He called not liking that he was going to be babysitting.

"Well keep an eye on her while I finish up dinner."

When Elma finally arrived home she was met with, a tired Pix who was holding a squirming Nix. And smoke coming out of the windows as Yew yelled out in pain. She walked into the house and found Yew sucking on his finger that must have been burnt. Sighing she moved over to the sink were a burnt mess laid still steaming.

"Well I brought home some treats." She said holding out the bag she had with her.

It was filled with pie and cookies meant for Pix. Who seemed to have helped out Isa a while back; though Isa never told her what it was. That night they had pie and cookies for dinner. Pix had no complaints since it was Isa's cooking.

When dinner was done Pix made his way up to his room to get ready for bed. Dressed with a clean face and teeth he sat in bed waiting for his Da. Who was changing Nix's nappy so she would be fresh for bedtime.

Yew walked in with Nix sitting in the rocking chair and beginning Pix's bedtime story.

"Many generations ago there had been a threat so great to the forest that the Leaf men called upon there Beast taming brothers. The threat was that of tribesmen that had been changed by spores. Causing their skin to grow grey as a shell formed over their backs. While their nails grew long like the other animals of the forest. But it was their eyes that scared even the Leaf men from fighting them."

"What did their eyes look like?" Pix piped in.

"Like a feral beasts crazed and without a purpose. But the tamers of that time were not unused to seeing such fierce eyes. Taking up arms the three tribes of Aviary, Tree walker, and Underground joined together.

Those of the sky drove the Spores down as the Tree walkers pushed them to the hole that the Underground tribe had been working on for such a time as this. The moment they had the Spores all cornered at the edge of the hole they fell into it. But they didn't stop falling as they broke through a thin layer and soon they were lost to the darkness.

And so to this day both we and the animals work side by side." He finished as he carefully got up to tuck the covers in. Elma came in just at that moment to take Nix and put the girl to bed in her crib.


End file.
